


Как долго я буду любить тебя? (До тех пор, пока над тобой сияют звёзды) (How Long Will I Love You? (As Long As Stars Are Above You))

by stary_melnik



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Letters, Sad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: У Джейка есть привычка писать письма, когда он не может рассказать о своих чувствах. Обычно он кладёт их в папку, спрятанную под кроватью, а потом забывает. Так было до тех пор, пока они с Эми не съехались, и она не нашла их.





	Как долго я буду любить тебя? (До тех пор, пока над тобой сияют звёзды) (How Long Will I Love You? (As Long As Stars Are Above You))

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Long Will I Love You? (As Long As Stars Are Above You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612036) by [Natalie_Carson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson). 



— Детка? — Джейк заглянул в спальню, где Эми распаковывала коробку с его вещами. — Я собираюсь сходить за пиццей, а потом мы могли бы сделать перерыв и посмотреть телик?

Джейк закончил распаковывать одну из коробок в гостиной и, оглядевшись, только сейчас заметил, насколько уютным было это место.

— Да, это было бы неплохо. Но тебе лучше сначала закончить с той коробкой! — крикнула она в ответ.

— Уже закончил! — произнёс Джейк, захватив пару запасных ключей со стойки и покинув её квартиру.  _Их квартиру_ , напомнил он сам себе.

Эми же продолжила не спеша разбирать коробки с вещами из спальни старой квартиры Джейка. Она расставила его немногочисленные вещи на положенные места в своей спальне, теперь —  _их спальне_. Спустя какое-то время она натолкнулась на папку. Она казалась неуместной среди его обычных вещей; да и зачем Джейку таскать с собой папку, с удивлением подумала Эми. Она пожала плечами и положила её в верхний ящик своей, то есть его, прикроватной тумбочки.

Она старалась распаковать оставшиеся коробки, но не могла перестать гадать о том, что же было в той папке. Наконец, в ней что-то переломилось, и она достала злополучную папку из тумбочки. Эми направилась в гостиную и выложила содержимое на стол.

Из папки посыпались страницы из блокнота, и стоило ей взглянуть на одну из них, как у неё задрожали руки. Эми развернула листок и уставилась на небрежный почерк Джейка. Всякий раз, когда она смотрела на его писанину, она жалела всех учителей, которые когда-либо у него были. Но, сидя напротив него все эти годы, ей волей-неволей приходилось читать его отчёты, так что Эми стала мастером по их прочтению. Это даже стало ей немного нравиться. Письмо на бумаге идеально отражало его сущность. Она бегло просмотрела лист и почувствовала, как её сердце подскочило к горлу, стоило ей понять, что это.

_Чарльз,_

_Я не уверен, что смогу выбраться отсюда живым. Ты знаешь, я никогда не был силён в эмоциях, но я постараюсь. Думаю, что таким образом просто хочу сказать, что ты — самый лучший напарник, который у меня когда-либо был. Это сложнее, чем я себе представлял. Почему нет простого способа передать тебе мои мысли телепатически? Если я умру, я хочу, чтобы ты забрал мой стол и все мои диски “Крепкого орешка”. У меня их около двадцати. Я знаю, что ты всегда хотел, чтобы я сказал, что ты мой лучший друг, что ж, я надеюсь, что написать это в письме будет достаточно. И ещё одна вещь — если я умру, прошу, научи Эми водить механику._

Эми сложила листок точно так же, как сложил его Джейк, когда написал письмо. Она положила его обратно на столик, раздумывая над тем, что происходило в голове у Джейка, когда он писал это. Если он действительно думал, что, будучи под прикрытием, погибнет, то никогда не рассказывал об этом. Опять же, он вообще никогда не говорил о смерти.

Она протянула руку через стол и схватила скомканный в шар листок бумаги. Очень осторожно она развернула его. Почерк на этом листе несколько отличался от того, к которому она успела привыкнуть. Он был как будто хуже, если это вообще возможно. Но стоило ей расшифровать, кому было адресовано письмо, Эми подумала о том, что не стоит его читать. Но любопытство взяло верх, тем более что ущерб уже был нанесён.

_Отец,_

_Мама сказала, что ты не вернёшься домой в ближайшее время. Вообще-то, она сказала, что ты не вернёшься совсем. Но я думаю, что мама ошибается. Она настроена довольно негативно. Я тренировался играть в бейсбол с Джиной на заднем дворе. Она бросает не так хорошо, как ты. Она сказала, что ты плохой человек, и я подумал, что лучше бы её в тот момент не было рядом. Но я ответил ей, что она не знает, о чём говорит. У меня в пятницу игра, тебе не обязательно спрашивать разрешения у мамы, чтобы прийти, я даже не скажу ей, что ты был там. И ещё — если ты полетишь на Аляску или Гавайи, то мне не хватает почтовых карточек оттуда, чтобы собрать все пятьдесят штатов! Я очень надеюсь, что ты скоро вернёшься домой._

Эми быстро сложила записку, чувствуя, что ей всё-таки не стоило её читать. Жгучая злость разливалась по венам, когда она думала о том, каким ужасным человеком был отец Джейка. Когда он появился на дне рождения Джейка, Эми подумала, что тот слишком остро реагирует на ситуацию. Но теперь она сильно в этом сомневалась.

Она взяла оставшиеся листы и просмотрела их. Здесь были собраны письма, адресованные всем в участке. Было ещё одно письмо для Чарльза, пара штук для Розы, Джины и Терри. Даже одно для Холта. Но не было ни одного письма, адресованного ей.

— Ты не поверишь, какое дерьмо Тони пытался мне продать! — сказал Джейк, когда вошёл в их квартиру, неся с собой пиццу и два литра апельсиновой газировки.

Он встал, как вкопанный, когда увидел, что держит в своих руках Эми. Его папка с письмами. Джейк почти что бросил коробку с пиццей, когда метнулся к столу, пытаясь забрать письма у неё. Он сел на пол у края столика и стал запихивать их обратно в папку — туда, где они и должны быть. Когда он взглянул на Эми, он увидел в её глазах боль.

— Почему ты не писал мне? — почти шёпотом спросила она.

Она не хотела казаться жалкой, но было обидно, что все, кроме неё, получили письма. Джейк поднялся с пола и ушёл в спальню.  _Их спальню_. Эми уже было открыла рот, чтобы крикнуть ему фразу в стиле “не бросай меня", но когда слова уже были готовы сорваться у неё с языка, он вернулся в гостиную.

Джейк бросил на стол ещё одну папку, как из неё тут же посыпалось раз в десять больше листов, чем из предыдущей. Она смотрела, как он открывает письма — одно за другим, как будто ищет что-то определённое. Наконец, он протянул ей сложенный тетрадный лист.

Смутившись, Эми взяла письмо из его рук. Джейк лишь кивнул в ответ, разрешая ей прочитать его. Медленно, как будто опасаясь, Эми открыла письмо. Оно было написано в то время, когда он был во Флориде.

_Дорогая Эми,_

_Я безумно скучаю по тебе. Даже не могу описать насколько. Флорида — дерьмовый штат для дерьмовых людей. И я абсолютно серьёзно это заявляю. Даже не проси меня когда-нибудь отвезти наших детей в Мир Диснея. С тем же успехом они могут пойти повеселиться в нашем заброшенном парке развлечений. Знаешь, в том, где постоянно ошиваются наркодилеры. Каждый раз думаешь, что после очередного ареста они больше не заявятся туда, но нет, они возвращаются снова и снова!_

_Здесь слишком жарко! Везде, где выше шестнадцати градусов — слишком жарко. Средняя температура здесь — тридцать пять. Тридцать пять, Эймс! Я начинаю думать о том, что если Фиггис не прикончит меня лично, то за него это сделает жара._

_Я не могу спать, я скучаю по своей подушке и не могу перестать думать о тебе. Всё, чего я хочу — это крепко обнять тебя и смотреть, как ты спишь. Странно, да? Выглядит немного жутковато, когда я это пишу. Не быть копом — отстой. Я работаю в магазине квадрациклов. Я ни черта не знаю о них, а мой тупой босс заставляет меня водить один из них. Он даже хуже, чем был Холт, когда мы впервые с ним встретились. Ну, хотя бы здесь я не должен носить галстук._

_Я никогда не отправлю это письмо, а ты никогда его не прочтёшь, если я, конечно, не умру. Тревога! Начинается разговор начистоту. Итак, я полагаю, что напишу то, что хотел бы сказать. Поехали, я хочу жениться на тебе, Эймс. Ух, становится так легко, когда признаёшься в этом. Но это правда, я действительно хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой, чтобы ты родила моих детей; да, снова звучит жутковато, но это то, что я чувствую. И если здесь со мной что-то случится, я буду жутко зол на себя, если ты не узнаешь об этом. Ничего себе — лёгкое чувство дежавю, не находишь? В общем, это всё, что я хотел сказать. Я люблю тебя, и я понятия не имею, как закончить письмо, поэтому просто прекращу писать._

_С любовью, Джейк._

Эми не поняла, в какой момент слёзы покатились у неё из глаз, но к концу чтения они лились потоками. Она не могла не заметить, что в каких-то местах бумага была с разводами. И больше всего её убивало именно то, что он плакал, когда писал это.

Джейк переместился с пола, где всё это время был, чтобы сесть рядом с ней на диване. Он притянул её к себе, крепко обхватив руками, пока она рыдала у него на груди. Он чувствовал, как слёзы проникают сквозь его рубашку.

— Тише, — успокаивающе сказал он, проведя рукой по её волосам, — всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, Эймс.

— Ты хочешь жениться на мне? — спросила она, когда достаточно успокоилась, чтобы он мог расслышать ее вопрос. Сквозь пелену слёз Эми показалось, что она увидела, как на его лице появилась слабая улыбка.

— Да, ты не против? — сомнение в его голосе было словно удар в сердце. Как можно сомневаться в том, что она захочет выйти за него?

— Нет, не против, — сказала она без каких-либо колебаний, — я имею в виду, конечно же, не прямо сейчас, но когда-нибудь. И мне жаль, что я прочитала те письма, — она указала на оставшиеся листы, которые всё ещё были разложены на столике.

— Ничего страшного.

Эми снова посмотрела на стол, на котором до сих пор лежали письма, адресованные ей. Она хотела схватить каждое из них и провести всю ночь, запоминая каждое слово, которое он написал, но Эми знала, что не должна давить на него.

— Я думаю, это очень мило, что ты просил Чарльза научить меня ездить на механике. Кстати, мне до сих пор нужно научиться.

— В одном из них, — он жестом указал на груду писем, — я написал, что если умру, пока нахожусь под прикрытием в мафии, ты можешь забрать мою машину, но потом вспомнил, что ты не умеешь на ней ездить, — Эми засмеялась ему в шею, где в тот момент покоилась её голова. — И, кстати, как так получилось, что ты до сих пор не умеешь водить механику? Мы займёмся этим на выходных. Без возражений.

Эми открыла рот, чтобы выразить протест, но тут же решила, что он повёл себя намного круче, чем она ожидала, когда вошел в квартиру, в  _их квартиру_ , и обнаружил, что она читает его письма.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она, когда поняла, что больше сказать нечего.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612036 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
